Wings of Fire: The New Prophecy
by TruxtonOverdose
Summary: After the war has ended and the original prophecy dragonets have died, a new prophecy rises and so do 7 dragonets. Join Scorch, Terra, Taiga, Jaguar, Scorpion, Wave and Fortune on an adventure they never expected. They'll have the battle for their lives and save their homes from being destroyed by an unknown dragon. A remake of WOF. Rated T for some blood.
1. Chapter 1: The Prophecy

Wings of Fire: The New Prophecy

_In the jungle, you will find_

_A Rainwing egg that sparkles and shines_

_In a volcano, you will discover_

_A Nightwing egg with no mother_

_In a temple, to your surprise_

_You'll find a Sandwing egg facing the sunrise_

_In the swamp, brown and gloomy_

_You'll spot a Mudwing egg that is quite puny_

_Under the ocean, hidden in a cave_

_A Seawing egg that will be strong and brave_

_In the castle of fire, with flames all around_

_You'll steal a Skywing egg and make no sound_

_In the Kingdom of Ice, you must be bold_

_You'll see an Icewing egg, bright blue and cold_

_Now sit by the fire's light_

_These dragonets hatch on the Brightest Night_

_Now don't you worry, please be brave_

_The dragonets are coming to save the day_


	2. Chapter 2: Death in the Storm

_Wings of Fire: The New Prophecy_

A dark dragon was asleep in a hailstorm. The Nightwing snored quietly, her chest heaving up and down rhythmically. Slowly, four Icewings crept over to her. Hail pelted their scales, bouncing off and shattering as they hit the icy ground. One Icewing, with a long jagged scar sealing his mouth shut and an awful burn over his right eye, shoved his comrade and pointed at the sleeping dragon.

"You want us to wake her?" the other Icewing asked. The scarred one nodded and motioned to his friend's claws. "And then kill her? Queen Frigid wouldn't be happy with us if we did that, Polar." the other replied, bowing his head. Polar stamped his talons and let out a muffled growl of warning.

The two other Icewings stared at the others, tilting their heads. "Hey, Mink? Maybe we should kill her. Remember what the Nightwings did to your sister?" one asked. Mink sighed softly and looked at the others. "Yes, I remember. Fine, we'll kill her. Polar will slit her neck, Barren and Silver will use their deathbreath and I'll wake her." Mink said to the three dragons. They nodded and watched as Mink stepped closer to the shadowy dragon.

He shoved her roughly and she let out a cry of surprise. "H-Hey! What's the big idea!? I was sleeping!" the Nightwing snarled. Before Mink could say anything, a blast of freezing air pummeled past his face and onto the Nightwing's chest and front talons. The Nightwing yelped in surprise and looked up to see Polar charging at her. He lunged at her and clawed at her wings. He slashed her neck and jumped off her, landing heavily onto the ice.

The Nightwing screamed in agony as her throat was slit and dark red blood poured from the gash. She thrashed in pain, the snow around her body turning crimson. "Leave her here. She'll be dead by the time the sun rises. Now, hurry before Queen Frigid sends a whole pack of Icewings to look for us." Mink said, flapping his wings and raising into the sky. Polar, Silver and Barren followed closely behind him and flew off.

Once they were gone, a large Seawing walked over to the Nightwing's motionless body and hissed. The Seawing grumbled to himself, sniffing the corpse. He turned and lifted into the sky. After a few hours, he landed outside of a large boulder. He lifted one talon and pressed it against a rectangular stone above the boulder. It glowed brightly and with a loud scraping sound, the boulder moved aside. The Seawing crept inside, the boulder sliding back into place. He stepped into a large cave and looked around. There was a large fire in the center, seven dragon eggs set in a circle near it.

The Seawing turned his head over to an opening and a Rainwing stormed in, growling. "Mahogany, are you okay?" the Seawing asked, walked towards her. The Rainwing looked up and scoffed, spitting a small stream of venom at the ground. "Swamp is dead." Mahogany hissed. The Seawing rubbed the back off his neck, his gills twitching in worry. "So is Midnight. I found her near the Ice Kingdom. Her front talons and chest were frozen and her neck was slit." He mumbled. The Rainwing sighed.

She walked over to the Seawing and sat near him. "I told Fury not to let her go alone. Aqua, how is your wife?" Mahogany asked the Seawing. Aqua smiled softly. "Still sick, but she'll be better soon." he purred. The two dragons looked over at the circle of colorful eggs. "I hope we made a good choice joining the Talons of Peace. What if the eggs don't hatch on time?" Aqua said, worriedly.

Mahogany patted his shoulder with a talon and smiled. "They will…they have to. They're our only hope to stop The Legendary One..." she said, standing up.

"If not, he'll kill us all…"


End file.
